NR Nosso Recanto
by Anna-chan e July-chan
Summary: UA SesshyRin, KagInu e SangoMiroku. Uma fic de comedia na faculdade, se quiserem descobrir mais: Leiam


_Coisas que o leitor precisara saber antes de iniciarmos a fic:_

_- _Faculdade

_- _Idade: entre 18 e 20 (principais)

_- _Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha- Faculdade de Engenharia

_- _Sesshoumaru, Miroku e Sango- Faculdade de direito

_Coisas que a fic poderá conter:_

_- _Palavreado forte

_- _Cenas de violência

_- _Hentai

_Lugares e pessoas com quem moram:_

_- _Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru- Casa super grande e luxuosa (July-chan: ainda prefiro colocar mansão...)

_- _Rin e Sula- Pensão

_- _Sango e Kagome- Casa da Arvore (Anna-chan: isso é idéia minha o/)

_- _Miroku e Zé da Pimenta- Mendigos

_Características:_

Inuyasha: Hanyou, cabelos prateados, olhos cores âmbar e com orelhinhas kawais Muito estressado. Tem 18 anos, primeiro ano de faculdade.

Sesshoumaru: TaiYoukai, cabelos prateados e mais longos que o de Inuyasha, mais alto, mais lindo e sexy (July-chan: nisso eu concordo plenamente nn) Ele é muito frio e quieto... Tem 20 anos, segundo ano de faculdade.

Rin: Cabelos negros e curtos, olhos castanhos... com carinha de anjo, mas tem um temperamento muito forte... Tem 19 anos, mas fará 20, segundo ano de faculdade.

Sula: Mestiça de japonesa com índia (?), pele mais amorenada, cabelos negros e lisos ate a cintura, olhos escuros. Tem 18 anos... Não faz faculdade.

Sango: Cabelos castanhos escuros, mais longos que os de Sula, olhos castanhos escuros também. Muito delicada e legal, mas faça algo de ruim para ela... Tem 18 anos, primeiro ano de faculdade.

Kagome: Cabelos negros ate a metade das costas, olhos azuis claros... Teimosa e muitas vezes tenta dar uma de rebelde. Tem 18 anos e esta no primeiro ano de faculdade.

Miroku: Cabelos negros, sempre amarrados em um rabinho. Olhos azuis muito escuros, é muito hentai... o mais palhaço de todos. Tem 20 anos e esta no segundo ano de faculdade e faz algumas aulas com Sesshoumaru.

Zé da Pimenta: Negro, 2 metros de altura, bombado... olhos negros... Ele é meio estressado, é o principal traficante de Tókyo e já foi preso... mas conseguiu fugir... Tem 23 anos e nem liga para a faculdade.

_**NR- Nosso Recanto**_

* * *

Fic by: Anna-chan e July-chan

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Trote..._

_Pi Pi Pi... _(sim, este é o despertador)

Rin tateava a sua mesinha no escuro, para tentar (obviamente) desliga-lo.

- Maldição!- Ela bate no despertador sem sucesso. Ela o joga na janela, que por falta de sorte, estava fechada.

- Rin! Você já quebrou 3 janelas essa semana! E 4 despertadores! (um ela tacou na parede)

- Cala a boca Sula!- Rin calça suas pantufas de sapos felizes e se levanta mal-humorada.

_**# Enquanto isso... na casa da arvore... #**_

Como sempre, Sango se revirava na "cama" e acaba parando na frente da porta.

_- _É hoje!- Sango se levanta animada e ia quase caindo quando Kagome pergunta:

- É hoje o que?- Sim, Sango que ia quase caindo, finalmente cai de cara no chão.

_- _Er... – Ela tentava dizer enquanto "abraçava" o chão.

- É o que? Fala logo o estrupício!

- Você não ta vendo que eu to quase morrendo aqui, não?

- Eu to de pijama... não desço ai nem pagando! E, alias, a culpa não é minha!- Kagome arrumava sua cama enquanto falava com sua "irmã".

- Ah, K-chan, vai se fuder!- Sango já subia as escadas da casa.

- Mas ce ta feliz por causa de que?

- Ah sua cabeçuda, hoje é o primeiro dia de facul!- Ela falava contente.

- Que merda! Trote, nem quero pensar nisso!- Kagome se senta no futon.

- Não pense no trote, estamos indo rumo ao conhecimento maninha!- Sango dizia com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Bleh. – Kagome mostra a língua.

- Relaxa maninha, somos felizes e seremos mais felizes indo a faculdade!

- Como seremos felizes se nossa mãe morreu a dois dias?

- Ah... é mesmo... vamos nos trocar para a facul o/- Não que Sango não se importasse com sua mãe adotiva, mas elas tinham que seguir em frente...

_**# Em uma ponte qualquer #**_

- Mano... acorda...

- Fala Zé da Pimenta!- Miroku acordava entre vários mantos.

- Tão botando fogo na ponte, mano!

- Ah, que bom que a Teka Assassina voltou...

- O que?- Grita Zé da Pimenta.

- Ah, uma amiga minha, ela morava por ai... ate ter incendiado 3 prédios e acabou matando mais de 100 pessoas.. só que ela se cansou dos incêndios e se mudou... acho que agora ela voltou e ta brava comigo, já que ta colocando fogo na minha casa.- Miroku dizia isso tranqüilamente enquanto todas as suas coisa de valos pegavam fogo.- Zé, pega os meus livros da facul...

- Ta...- Aterrorizado.

Miroku sai assobiando e vê uma garota um tanto estranha ao lado da ponte.

- Bom dia Teka o/

- Bom dia Miroku o

- Você ta brava comigo?

- Um pouco...

- Porque? – Miroku se aproxima da garota.

- Ah, você não foi me recepcionar...- Ela dizia um pouco triste.

- Eu nem sabia que você tinha voltado...

- Mas eu mandei te avisarem...

- Quem que vinha me avisar?

- Um tal de Kohaku, perguntei se ele te conhecia e ele disse que sim...

- Uhm... ele tem problemas de memória, da pra apagar o fogo?

- Da sim...- Ela saiu para apagar o bendito fogo que ainda queimava tudo.

Depois do fogo apagado, Miroku consegue ir para sua faculdade sem mais problemas...

_**# Enquanto isso... na casa de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha...#**_

Sesshoumaru tomava calmamente seu café da manha, quando Inuyasha descia as escadas correndo... apenas de toalhas... ele havia acabado de se mudar para lá.

- SESSHOUMARU SEU MALDITO! ò.ó – O meio-youkai gritava nervoso.

- Bom dia pra você também maninho...

- Maninho uma virgula! Somos meio-irmaos! E cadê as minhas roupas, seu maldito?

- Já tentou procurar nos armários... ser de inteligência rara?

_- Maldito..._- Sussurra e sai andando nervoso.

Ele sobe e vai para seu quarto, e abre sue armário.

- Minhas roupas!- Ele exclama feliz.

_**# Na facul... #**_

Rin estava sentada em uma roda só de garotos, a maioria das garotas (para não dizer todas) não gostavam dela, por ela ser famosa no campus. Ela só arranjava briga e aprontava muito.

Ela e os garotos estavam pensando em que trote dariam nos novatos. Kouga, um youkai lobo, tem uma idéia.. digamos... brilhante.

Eles estavam sentados no pátio que ficava ao lado da entrada. Rin vê duas garotas mais novas chegar. Uma pulava feliz (Sango) e a outra com cara de: "que saco, o que eu to fazendo aqui" (Kagome). Rin se aproxima sorrateiramente das garotas.

- Queridas como vocês se chamam?- Fala sarcasticamente.

- Er... am... Kagome e essa é minha irmã Sango...

- Oie!- Diz Sango animada.

- É o primeiro dia de vocês aqui, acertei?

As pessoas ficam paradas, apenas olhando a cena... _" Será que vai dar treta?"_

- É sim!- Sango ficara feliz por ter feito uma nova amizade tão rapidamente.

- Ah, que bom! Me sigam!- Rin dizia puxando as duas.

- Mas nem fudendo que eu vou com você! Você vai passar o trote na gente!- Kagome diz se soltando de Rin.

Todos observavam assustados... _"Com certeza vai ter treta"_

- Quem você pensa que é novata? Vai falar assim com a sua mãe!- Rin falava nervosa.

- Eu falo assim com quem eu quiser, sua baixinha!

- Baixinha é a mãe!

- Para de falar da minha mãe que ela já morreu!

Todos olharam com pena para as duas irmãs.

- Ah, então baixinha é o pai!

- Pai... baixinha?

- Ah mano.. ce ta querendo brigar?

- Pra falar a verdade, não! Mas quem começou foi você!

- ¬¬ quem começou foi você novata! Você não quis vir comigo!

O povo olha perplexo (Sango estava incluída com o povo.)

- Será que é tão difícil confiar em alguém, novata?

- É sim!

- O trote é só uma brincadeira, quer saber, cansei! Vou sai daqui...- Rin sai andando nervosa.

- Maninha... porque esse showzinho logo no primeiro dia?- Pergunta Sango se aproximando de Kagome.

- Ah, Sango-chan não enche você também! Puta mina folgada aquela!

- K-chan... relaxa um pouquinho que eu já volto... senta ai... e me espera...

Nesse momento aparece no portão: Sesshoumaru e seu irmão Inuyasha.

- Ei Sesshoumaru! Me larga! Eu não quero passar pelo trote!

- Inuyasha, calado!- Ele diz frio e autoritário.

Kagome se levanta e vai "defender" Inuyasha (que ela achou lindo, maravilhoso, etc..)

- Ou... solta ele!

- ... – Sesshoumaru olha Kagome de cima a baixo. – Você é uma novata?

- Sou! Mas o que isso tem a ver? Solta ele, quem você pensa que é?

- Bom saber disso.- Sesshoumaru pega o pulso de Kagome e a arrasta junto com Inuyasha.- Ah... e a propósito.. eu sou irmão dele.

Sesshoumaru coloca Inu e Kagome em uma sala com vários calouros.

- Valeu por me defender...- Diz Inuyasha sem jeito.

- Bah... eles se acham os melhores só porque vamos ter que chamar eles de sensei...

Sango entra na sala, sendo levada, por nada mais nada menos, do que Rin.

- Pode ficar calma Sango-chan, não vai ser tão ruim assim...- Rin sorria, tentando acalmar Sango.

- Obrigada Rin-chan! Ei K-chan!- Sango sae correndo em direção a irmã e Rin fecha a porta e logo em seguida a tranca para ninguém sair.

- Sango! Você é muito burra mesmo!

- Por que K-chan?

- Porque você deixou aquela minha folgada te trazer pra cá...

- Uhm... ela não é folgada. Ah, mas você também ta aqui e pelo o que eu sei você não veio de livre e espontânea vontade.

Kagome conta o ocorrido a sua irmã.

- E esse Inuyasha é bem bonitinho... – Sussurra Sango.

- Eu sei... foi por isso que o defendi...

Depois de muitos novatos terem entrado na sala, alguns veteranos entraram. Dentre eles estavam: Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Rin e Kouga.

- Bem pirralhada!- Miroku começa a falar, mas é acertado por uma bolinha de papel.

- Pirralhada o caralho!- Kagome grita.

- Ta bom então... Oi povinho novato!- Continuou Miroku.- Bem, o trote é o seguinte... Kouga, por favor... fale sobre o trote de hoje.

- Obrigada Miroku! Bem, é assim: Vocês terão que se maquiar e com a maquiagem todos ficaram negros. Logo após, nos iremos prender seus pés e mãos e "desfilar" com vocês pela cidade e depois iremos vende-los. E no dia seguinte vocês terão que trabalhar na casa da pessoa que comprou vocês. O expediente será das 7h da manha às 19h. Então vamos lá! Mãos a obra!

Kouga é acertado por um fichário feminino.

- Você ta louco se acha que eu vou me prestar a isso!- Novamente é a voz de Kagome que profere as palavras.

- O garota, quem você pensa que é?- É ouvida a voz de Miroku.

- Pra sua informação, eu sou Kagome Higurashi e não vou ser "vendida" a ninguém, não sou um objeto!

- Primeira coisa senhorita Higurashi, você vai participar sim; segundo você não vai ser vendida para sempre; e terceiro todo o dinheiro arrecadado será para uma instituição de caridade.- Sim, Miroku estava realmente irritado.

- Ate parece que isso vai pra caridade, vocês vão gastar tudo!

- A gente pode ser tudo, menos mentirosos. Se você tem alguma duvida que vamos dar o dinheiro a alguma instituição, fale depois do trote com Myuga!- Rin fala pela primeira vez na sala, ela falou extremamente fria.

Kagome fica emburrada.

- Vocês tem meia hora para se arrumar.- Sesshoumaru diz impassível. Rin olha pra ele, já havia ouvido falar dele... mas... nunca o havia visto de tão perto.

Os veteranos deixaram as tintas em cima da mesa e saíram da sala, trancando-a em seguida.

- Mas isso é revoltante!- Diz Kagome ainda estressada.

- K-chan, é para uma boa causa.- Diz Sango calma.

- Boa causa? Essa Rin deve estar brincando!

- Eu acredito nela... ela estava muito seria.- Sango se levantou e pegou uma das tintas.

- Eu não tenho escolha mesmo... Vo pega uma tinta antes que aqueles veteranos voltem...- Kagome pega uma tinta também.

Depois que todos haviam se pintado, os veteranos entraram na sala.

- Vamos cambada de novatos.- Diz Kouga prendendo as mãos dos novatos, enquanto Miroku prendia os pés.

- Vamos para as ruas o/- Rin dizia animada.

- Não sei porque ela ta tão "feliz".- Kagome cochicha com Sango.

- K-chan... relaxa...

- Humph...

Alguns veteranos foram levando os novatos. Cada um levava 5 pessoas, e para a infelicidade de Kagome ela foi no grupo de Rin, juntamente com Sango e Inuyasha.

- Meu, não é possível, pra todo lugar que eu vou essa folgada vem junto!

- _Pode ser ao contrario... _–Sussurra Sango, e não é ouvida por ninguém, apenas por Inuyasha que nada comenta.- K-chan... fica calma... as coisas não são assim, isso é só uma brincadeira... E fique feliz que aquele gatinho ta no nosso grupo...- Sango aponta para Inu.

- Só isso é bom aqui... mas ele ta falando com ela.

- Inu... não precisa se explicar... eu te ajudo sim.- Rin dizia um pouco mais na frente que as meninas.

- Valeu, mas ai você vai poder ir em casa né?

- Claro...- Rin sorria para Inuyasha.

- Viu Sango-chan, ela ta se jogando em cima dele, mas eu vou arrumar isso...- Kagome vai para perto dos dois.- Sabe Rin, eu também acho que vou ter alguns problemas com as matérias.

- Que bom pra você

- Bom o cacete! Eu e a Sango somos órfãos de pai e mãe! A gente teve muita dificuldade de acompanhar o colegial e acho que teremos problemas aqui também!- Ela dizia irritada.

- Não justifique os seus problemas nos estudos só por que você é órfã... e então, quando tudo esta difícil o que você faz?

- Sei lá...

- Continue a nadar, continue a nadar pra achar a solução, nadar...

- Ce ta bem louca!

- Não, o que quero dizer é: continue a viver e nunca desista.

- Mas você vai me ajudar?

- Não

- Mas você vai ajudar ele!- Aponta pra Inuyasha.

- Por isso mesmo, já vou ajudar ele não tenho tempo pra você.

- Mas...

- Se você quer a minha ajuda vai ter que merece-la. Não venha me dizer que você é uma pobre coitada e que é órfã. Eu vi meus pais serem mortos e fui obrigada a seguir em frente... eu tinha apenas 8 anos, e nem por isso fico jogando isso na cara das pessoas... eu fiquei traumatizada, mas eu consegui seguir em frente... e tento apenas me recordar das coisas felizes.

- Mas... eu não sabia! Foi mal eu ter brigado com você na entrada.

- Agora que você sabe, não precisa me tratar como uma coitada que precisa de piedade! Eu odeio pessoas assim.

- Gomen nasai... – Kagome se sentia realmente arrependida

- Tanto faz... eu te ajudo...- Rin diz... não queria ter lembrado de seu passado.

- Já que você vai estudar com a gente, você vai em casa na sexta.- Fala Inuyasha, pela primeira vez na conversa... ele havia ouvido tudo quieto... ele também teve um passado traumatizante, mas não queria se lembrar daquilo.

- Na... na sua casa?- Kagome diz nervosamente.

- É porque? Algum problema?

- Não, imagina... quando mesmo?

- Depois de amanha... quando o trote passar...

- Ta certo.

- Bom povo, ta tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom... mas... podemos prosseguir?- Rin falava meio irritada.

- Ta... – Falaram Inuyasha e Kagome juntos.

Desfilaram por um tempo ate chegarem a avenida principal. Muitos grupos já estavam lá, apenas esperando todos os grupos se juntarem para iniciarem a terceira e ultima parte do trote.

- Que comecem as vendas o/- Miroku grita.

- Com licença mocinha, eu quero comprar esses dois. – Uma velhinha falava apontando para Inuyasha e Kagome.- Quanto é?

- Nós estamos fazendo a venda como a de cavalos, depende dos dentes e do físico. A garota é 15 e o garoto 45.

- Ta, eu fico com os dois.- A velha pega o nome de cada um dos dois, Rin explicou para ela como teria que ser o trote e ela pagou. Recebeu seu comprovante de compra e foi embora.

E assim vão se passando as horas, Sango é vendida para uma família como todos os outros novatos. Rin se aproxima dos outros veteranos.

- Junta o meu dinheiro com o de vocês... eu to cansada... vocês podem levar pro Myuga?

- Ta certo Rin-chan... eu também to indo e aproveito pra te levar pra casa.- Diz Kouga dando o dinheiro para Miroku.

- Eu vou indo, nos vemos depois Yamaguchi...- Sesshoumaru diz dando o dinheiro a ele.

- Ta certo... ate amanha Sesshoumaru...

No dia seguinte

_**# Na casa da arvore #**_

_- _Meuu! Que droga! Não to com disposição pra trabalhar!- Sango reclamava, já se levantando.

- A Sango! Animo, a vida é bela!

- K-chan, você só ta animada porque vai trabalhar com aquele gato...

- É mesmo, e daí!

- Aff... eu vou ser empregada... prefiro estar em aula agora...

- Ah Sango! Vai ser legal!

- Pra você...

Kagome se arrumou, passou maquiagem, ta, ela se produziu toda.

- O ser ignóbil desprovido de inteligência, você vai trabalhar e não ir para uma festa.- Sango se vestia com roupas simples.

- Eu sei! Mas vou levar isso também... – Ela mostra uma roupa do tipo de empregada.

- Ah, mas isso é pornográfico!

- Cala a boca Sango ¬¬'

_**# Na casa de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha #**_

_- _Bom dia maninho!- Diz Inu sorridente.

- Nossa... cadê o meu irmão? Pode ir me falando o que vocês fizeram com aquela aberração da natureza! Ele esta tão educado agora!- Sesshoumaru dizia sarcasticamente.

- Ah... baka ¬¬... Mas é que eu conheci uma super gatinha e vou trabalhar com ela hoje...

- Uhm... e como ela se chama?- Sesshoumaru pergunta sem interesse.

- Sabe que eu não lembro.

- Baka u.u

- Baka é você! Ah, amanha ela e a Rin vão vir estudar aqui...

- Rin Takayo?- Ele pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É, porque?

- Não quero que você estude com ela.- Ele continuava frio e impassível.

- Aff.. você não é meu pai! E a Rin é legal!

- Ela é uma delinqüente.- Ele falava lendo o jornal.

- Como se você não fosse, né?

- Eu não saio por ai em rachas e nem preso!

- Aham... e aquela vez que você ficou bêbado e foi pro xilindró?

- Mas dessa vez não conta.

- Quando você brigou com o Houjo e quase o matou, sabia que ele ainda ta em coma?

- Inuyasha... você ta me deixando nervoso.

- Ai! O que o Sesshy-kun vai fazer?- Ele falava imitando voz de gay.

-...- Sesshoumaru sobe pro quarto, para se trocar pra faculdade.

- Que foi? Ta cum medo de ficar bravinho?- Inuyasha gritava ignorando o perigo que era irritar Sesshoumaru.

_**# Algum tempo depois... na faculdade... #**_

Rin conversava com Kouga, que como vocês puderam perceber era seu melhor amigo.

- Takayo!- Sesshoumaru diz irritado.

- Eu odeio que me chamem pelo sobrenome, o que você quer?- Rin havia acabado de perder seu bom humor.

- Eu quero que você se afaste do meu irmão!

- O idiota, eu só vou ensinar umas matérias pra ele.

- Você quer que eu realmente acredite nisso?- Nessas horas já não podia mais se ver Kouga. Os dois estavam sozinhos discutindo no pátio.

- Eu não quero nada que venha de você.

- Ótimo, porque eu também não quero nada que venha de você!

- Eu não to te dando nada! To dando pro seu irmão... não pense besteiras... eu vou apenas explicar umas coisas essenciais de umas matérias. Ah, eu não vou te dar explicações...

- Olha aqui, se eu souber de alguma coisa sua com o meu irmão, você ta morta!

- To morrendo de medo... (Outra que ignora os perigos de deixar Sesshoumaru nervoso.)

- Olha aqui garota, não brigue comigo... na te dei esse direito.

- Se não quer brigar, não fale comigo!- Rin se vira nervosa.

- Você ta pedindo!

- To pedindo o que? Já disse que não quero nada de você!

- Você ta pedindo pra mim calar essa sua boca.

- Então vem! To com tanto medo!- Ela diz sarcástica.

- Você que pediu!

Sesshoumaru pega Rin pela cintura e da um beijo nela. Rin se desgruda dele e lhe acerta com o fichário na cabeça. Ela estava vermelha feito um pimentão.

- Seu idiota! Nunca mais faça isso de novo!

- Era o único jeito de te deixar quieta.- Sesshoumaru pensa: _"Ate que não foi tão ruim..."_

- Você é impossível!- Rin sai andando nervosa pelas "ruas" do campus.

Sesshoumaru fica olhando a garota se distanciar... e fica observando ate ela desaparecer pelos prédios da facul. Rin pensa: _"Ate que ele beija bem... meu... o que eu to pensando... ele é um grosso, frio e mal-educado... mas é tão lindo... para de pensar nele! ò.ó"_

_**# Na casa de uma velhinha... mais a noite... #**_

_- _Não acredito que ela tem 15 gatos! Eu odeio gatos!- Inuyasha reclamava, e ele odiava gatos por um bom motivo... ele era um meio-youkai cachorro... era de sua natureza odiar gatos...

- Fica quieto e trabalha... ela tem 5 passarinhos e eles fedem! Essa casa é nojenta!- Kagome dizia irritada e cansada ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelo menos a compania é boa...

- É...- Kagome cora instantaneamente.

E eles voltam a limpar a sala, o ultimo cômodo restante.

- O velhota!- Inuyasha grita procurando a velha senhora.

- Inuyasha... não a chame de velhota...

- Como é que eu vou chamar ela então?

- Chama ela de senhora!

- Ah ta... o minha velha senhora!

- ¬¬

- Sim meu jovem?

- Você tem ramem?

- Não.. faz mal para a saúde...

- Então libera a gente...!

- Não... só libero as 19h...

- Já são 18:59!- Kagome responde nervosa.

- Yare, Yare... ainda faltam 15 segundos...

- 12 agora...- Diz Kagome.

- 10.- Inuyasha fala.

- Oh meus jovens agora faltam 5...

- Agora 3... 2... 1...- Fala Kagome abrindo a porta.

- Ai vou eu liberdade!- Inuyasha sae correndo feliz.

- Ate algum dia senhora...

- Bye Bye...- Grita Inuyasha do lado de fora.

- Tchau meus jovens...

Inuyasha sorria feliz e Kagome andava saltitando alegre.

- Ei Kagome... quer ir comer ramem comigo, numa lanchonete?

- Quero sim... aonde fica o lugar?

- É numa lanchonete aqui pertinho...

- Então vamos logo...- Kagome fala animada.

- Er... posso colocar o braço em volta do seu ombro?- Pergunta Inuyasha como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Pó... pode sim...- Kagome fica corada.

Inuyasha passa seu braço pelos ombros da garota a trazendo mais perto, e ela passou, por sua vez, o braço na cintura dele. E os dois foram para a lanchonete... abraçados...

_**-.- Nota das autoras -.-**_

_July-chan: _Hey minna-san... é a primeira fic que eu escrevo com a nanna-chan. E espero que não seja a ultima... e eu estou ficando muito orgulhosa da nanna-chan e da fic

_Nanna-chan: _o Eu também to muito orgulhosa de você July-chan e da nossa fic... E claro que não será nossa ultima fic!

_July-chan: _Hai! E meu Deus! O Sesshy ta tendo muita atitude... eu to assustada com isso...

_Nanna-chan:_ Também né? Deixa quieto... Não vou falar nada... só leiam a fic que ta ficando bem louca...

_July-chan:_ É verdade... ate o próximo capitulo! A e mandem reviews.. elas me alimentam e pra dizer se a fic ta boa ou não...


End file.
